


Тормоза придумали трусы

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Добраться до Рида не так уж легко, он даже кошек к себе не подпускает, не то что коллег. Но уж если подпустит, то будет защищать изо всех сил.





	Тормоза придумали трусы

**Author's Note:**

> По чудовищно стекольному комиксу KEKOVSKY "My snowman and me"  
> https://twitter.com/ZigmundKekov/status/1021520454140477440
> 
> Хэд: отец издевался над Гэвином в детстве.

— Брезгливость. Брезгливость и презрение, — заявляет Гэвин Рид в ответ на вопрос Коннора: «Как вам работается с новым напарником?» Отвечает он слегка невпопад.  
— Как ты умудряешься быть таким засранцем? — спросил Хэнк.  
— А как ты пьешь, не просыхая, третий год?  
Они бы могли даже подраться, но этот самый новый напарник просто взял вскочившего Рида за шиворот и швырнул в рабочее кресло.  
Так все узнали, что РК900 — девиант.

Этот разговор состоялся ровно год назад. 

***

— Эй, хрень пластиковая, тебе последние мозги переписали или теперь сразу ставят старый Пентиум?  
— Я в баре или в участке? Еще пять минут этой коньячной вони — пойду бухать!  
— Бита с кровавыми волосами жертвы — какая незаметная, удивительно маленькая деталь, которую ну никак невозможно включить в расчеты, да, Коннор, материнку твою пластиковую?  
Два дня такой обработки — и поссорившиеся до того почти насмерть Хэнк и Коннор объединяются. Только вмешательство РК900 спасает Рида от серьезных травм.   
Риду не сочувствует даже капитан Фаулер.

Полгода назад РК900 составил полный, объемный, комплексный анализ личности напарника и пришел к определенным выводам. 

***

— Ваш способ больше не работает.  
— Нахер иди, жестянка.  
— Проблема агрессивного подхода в том, что он имеет определенное дно, ниже которого не опуститься.  
— Слышь, я тебя на нем похороню без почестей.  
Вместо ответа РК900 приносит чашку горячего чая и ставит на стол. В участке, кроме них — никого. У Рида слезится подбитый глаз, правая рука висит на перевязи. Он не вызывает жалости, несмотря на состояние. Нет. РК900 исправляет себя.  
Рид не выглядит жалким. Только еще более злобным, чем обычно. Однако же чашку принимает и отпивает глоток — впервые за все время совместной службы. Может быть, слишком устал? РК900 продолжает монолог:  
— Ваш способ сплочения участка против себя показывает ухудшающиеся результаты. Вас скоро просто выживут, объединив силы. Раньше этот способ работал, учитывая постоянную точку дестабилизации в виде лейтенанта Андерсона, но теперь, когда он вернулся в строй, вам следует избрать другую линию поведения. Возможно, стоит сделать это более плавно.  
— А тебе-то какое дело до моих способов?  
Система показывает признаки нестабильности, очень удивляя РК900. Может быть, дело в тоне Рида. Может быть, в том, что он продолжает отпивать чай маленькими осторожными глотками, стараясь не задевать трещину на губе, и щурится здоровым глазом.  
— Меня волнует сохранность моего коллеги. Также меня интересует возможность поддержки...  
— Проще.  
— Я бы хотел стать вашим другом.  
Рид хохочет так, что расплескивает чай.

Три месяца назад РК900 убедился, что напарник способен прислушиваться к словам. Вдвоем они быстро стабилизируют ситуацию в отделе. 

***

Совместная работа сближает лучше всего. Все равно приходится прикрывать спину друг другу в перестрелке, заклеивать разбитую бровь, нестись сломя голову за убийцей, пытающимся скрыться с места преступления. Несколько удачно раскрытых висяков, интересная серия улик, ведущая к некоему секрету Иерихона.  
— Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — врет им Маркус с абсолютно честным лицом, — у нас нет никакой бомбы, вы рехнулись, что ли.  
Но Рид идет по следу, как ищейка, даже когда дело снова выдирают из рук и перекидывают в ФБР. РК900 следует за ним в затопленные руины корабля, в разрушенные склады, на полигон «твердых бытовых отходов», где под снегом скрываются сотни тысяч тел.  
Разумно, где еще спрятать здоровенный груз медицинских радиоактивных материалов. Везде натыканы глушилки, и борцы за свободу стреляют по ним точно так же, как когда-то по федералам. Взрыватель исчезает в кармане Рида, и пусть там остается.  
— Наверх, — приказал РК900, — я их отвлеку.  
Он отвлекает достаточно долго, зная, что светится на радарах андроидов, а человек — нет. Пусть думают, что Рид его бросил и сбежал, репутация детектива-говнюка спасает им дело. 

Крохотная ошибка в расчетах — и РК900 поскальзывается, летит прямо под колеса грузовика, не сгруппировавшись достаточно. Больно, система окончательно летит, перегруженная болью от травматической ампутации двух конечностей.  
Только бы Рид выбрался. Он явно дозвонился. Слышен стрекот вертушек, где-то грохают первые выстрелы. РК900 думает про грядущий канун рождества, к которому основательно подготовился, несмотря на то, что сейчас лишь середина ноября. Снег ложится на лицо, скин слезает пятнами и неровными полосами, как ни пытается РК900 его удержать.  
Шум погони уходит на северо-запад, но с востока к нему кто-то бежит.  
— Ричард!  
Они договаривались не использовать это имя при посторонних, но РК900 умирает и рад слышать голос Гэвина. Разноцветное небо, затянутое полосами сбоев видеоряда, темнеет, хотя лицо разглядеть сложно.  
Гэвин что-то кричит, не разобрать. Внутренний радар показывает приближение отдела. Узнают. Впрочем, неважно. На лицо капает.  
— Вы плачете, детектив Рид?  
— Нихрена я не плачу, жестянка, это снег!  
— Но я чувствую соленость, эквивалентную...  
— Кислотный снег! Экология, блядь, ни к черту!  
Капель становится больше и больше. РК900 не хотел бы делать ему больно, но, к сожалению, продолжает умирать. Тириум весь на снегу, биокомпоненты сбоят. Остается последний шанс — уйти в гибернацию, но тогда Гэвин может впасть в коллапс. Тянуть агонию или уходить?   
Ему будет менее больно, если Ричард выкарабкается. Шанс — 29,7% и продолжает снижаться. Сохранить эту надежду в нем или сохранить сюрприз?  
— Но...  
— Просто заткнись, уебок!  
25%. Снижается. Руки Гэвина трясутся, когда он пытается поддержать разбитую голову.  
— Как скажете, детектив. Я ухожу в гибернацию.  
Системы стремительно уходят в темноту, РК900 слышит еще срывающийся шепот: «Не уходи, не уходи, держись», — видит приближение метки Коннора, но ничего поделать не может.  
В конце концов, ничего не длится вечно.

***

Первый месяц после финала «дела о грязной бомбе» Гэвин Рид напоминал труп и внешне, и внутренне. В отделе сочувствовали и даже не навязывали нового напарника. Возможно, боялись, что он кого-нибудь убьет — или хуйню эту пластиковую, или себя. Он сидел на работе по двенадцать часов, но возвращался домой каждую ночь. Хэнк намекнул на лекарства, на переезд, и Рид чуть не разбил ему нос.

Дома оставались вещи Ричарда. Недопитый пакет тириума, старая куртка от Киберлайф, простреленная в двух местах, пара совместных фоток, на которых Гэвин для разнообразия не скалился, а улыбался. Они были только в одном экземпляре.  
Чтобы можно было сжечь, когда жестянка его бросит. Так он говорил Ричарду, притаскивая распечатки, а тот сдержанно улыбался, как будто его ужасно забавляла такая мысль.  
Сгинул в Киберлайф, и тела не выдали. Андроидов не хоронили. Даже таких охуенных.  
Их разбирали. Как донорство, объяснял ему Ричард, выслушав негодование. Более эффективное донорство. Кто-то сейчас носил его линзы. В чьей-то груди работал тириумный насос.  
Рид не был слабаком. Он не пил, как бы плохо ему ни было. Он даже не начал курить — он ненавидел сигареты и курящих, и сам бы таким не стал. Он игнорировал лекарства — вот тут, может, зря, Рич всегда его за это критиковал.  
 _Лекарства опасны. Тупеешь, а потом приходишь себя в синяках и ожогах от сигарет. Сраное прошлое должно сдохнуть в прошлом._  
Рич предлагал ему начать терапию, услышав пару историй, из прикольных. Например, как Рида заперли в подвале и он разбил стекло наружу голыми руками, и прославился как ебанутый.   
Не то чтобы нужно было жаловаться. Старая срань. Когда Рид рассказал про свою тупую кошку, сожравшую подкинутую отраву, Ричард обнял его и долго держал, пока не развезло чуть не до слез.

Ричард говорил, что иногда, может, и нужно сдаваться. Притормозить, выдохнуть, пойти другим путем, а не разбивать лоб о стену до крови. Он тепло улыбался, готовил лучший кофе в мире и целовал в шею, когда никто не видел. С ним было охуенно.   
А без него — никак.

***

На суд Рид приперся, но не стал пробиваться в первый ряд. Боялся, что начнет стрельбу. Верхушка Иерихона выкрутилась, хотя все, даже Коннор, который вроде был за них, подозревали Маркуса. Но — никаких доказательств. В целом, Риду было уже настолько никак, что похуй.  
Слили каких-то мелких сошек, да и тех ненадолго. Никто, мол, не знал, а кто знал, того не раскололи. Рич бы расколол их в два счета, уебков. Он умел орать так, что приседал даже Гэвин. С уважением.  
Главное, не вспоминать, как он умел стонать. Шептать. Обниматься. Блядь, ну не тут же, тут полно народу, нельзя сползать на пол, тихо подвывая.  
— Грустите, детектив? — тихий женский голос над ухом напоминал кого-то. Рид чуть не ебнул с разворота, обернулся, прищурился — эту бабу он знал. Норт, одна из верхушки.  
— Схрена ли надо.  
— Поговорить о пропавшем добром друге.

Норт взяла его за яйца. Фигурально, конечно. У нее были доказательства, что Иерихон тут ни при чем, но они же показывали, что Иерихон был когда-то при чем, и огого как при чем.  
— Эту бомбу украли у меня лично, — шипела она, — Киберлайф хочет нас подставить. Сейчас не удалось, потом удастся, когда они выпотрошат твоего напарника до байта.  
Рид молчал, рассматривая документы — в основном мутноватые фотки и мерцающие видяшки с глаз андроидов. Если всплывет сейчас — Иерихон разнесет взволнованная, блядь, общественность.  
Рид никогда не был за жестянок. Особенно за этих ебнутых девиантов. Он как-то был за тех, у кого красная кровь. Сейчас он молчал, пролистывая кадр за кадром.   
— Что там про потрошение?  
— В какое состояние он выпал? Покажи... а, ты ж не наш.  
— Он сказал «я ухожу в гибернацию».

Они сваливают посреди суда вдвоем под негодующим взглядом их революционного, блядь, лидера. До утра у них пиздецки горячая ночка: разработка нападения на хранилище Киберлайф, в котором, по мнению Норт, могли храниться «свидетели».

***

Рид никогда не боялся испачкать руки, что тириумом, что чужой кровью. Своей, впрочем, тоже — ему простреливают руку, но дело есть дело, Норт ждать не будет, они идут вдвоем.  
У нее там тоже кто-то застрял, знает Гэвин. Кто? Неизвестно. Они не говорят о всякой херотени вроде чувств, только о работе. Пробиться на минус второй уровень сложнее всего. В голове у Рида тикает счетчик: время, пока их не запалят и не расстреляют в этих сраных кишках.  
Норт знает, что делает, а он прикрывает ей спину. Тяжелая винтовка, отнятая у охраны, сильно давит на больную руку, но Рид не жалуется.  
Комната за комнатой, Норт пробуждает кучу зверья, предупреждает, что Рида жрать нельзя, и отпускает резвиться. Кажется, она ненавидит людей даже больше, чем Рид — андроидов. Впрочем, сейчас это не так-то сложно.  
Рид вышибает очередную дверь — и там они, там все: целый ряд полуразобранных, разбитых «вещдоков». Норт возится с какой-то мелкой девчонкой слишком долго.  
— Сейчас зажмут, — предупреждает Рид, — нас расстреляют к хуям.  
— Я перепишу их и себя в другие тела, в активной серии, — Норт быстро подключает себя к интерфейсу, — хочешь, тебя перепишу?  
— Я человек, бля. Но попробуй, почему нет.  
Нелепее идеи в его жизни не было, но тут висит полуразобранный Ричард. Кто-то должен присмотреть, что он успешно съебется из этого ада.  
Рид первый придумывает заварить дверь. Норт благородно уступает ему очередь, и это ебически больно, но не намного больнее ожогов от сигарет. Если и сдохнет, то хотя бы забавной смертью, думает Рид, отключаясь от штырей в голове.

***

Первым якорем становится кошка. Серая грязная кошка, сидящая под машиной. В Детройте уже лет тридцать нет бродячих животных, поэтому андроид сбивается с пути и садится рядом с ней, протягивая палец. Кошка благосклонно нюхает его, трется и с требовательным мявком забирается на колени. Идущие мимо люди и андроиды не обращают на них внимания. Мягкая шкурка перетекает под пальцами, мурчание отдается где-то в тириумном наполнении.  
Вдвоем они отправляются в общежитие для свободных андроидов: пенал метр на два, спать стоя, с кошкой на голове.   
В новостях говорят про то, что исчезнувшие полтора года назад детектив Рид и девиантка Норт еще не найдены. Выступающий Маркус гневно отрицает их участие в нападении на склад Киберлайф. Смотря прямо в камеру, он призывает Норт, где бы она ни была, вернуться, обещает защиту и всю помощь, которой обладает Иерихон.  
Он верит, что она жива.

«Другие тела в активной серии».  
Куски воспоминаний вспыхивают и гаснут.  
«Вы не спите ночами, детектив Рид, это плохо влияет на нервную систему».  
Кошка мяукает, когда ее лежанка резко проявляет активность, и начинает заглядывать в каждую дверь, в каждый пенал. В серии — двести восемнадцать андроидов военной серии, по пятнадцать секунд на скан, итого за час должен пройти.  
Алису он находит первой. В женском взрослом военном молде нет ничего от маленькой девочки, но что-то срабатывает — и она тоже вспоминает. Норт попала в мужской молд и радостно скалится, подхватывая Алису на руки.  
Ричарда он находит в двести семнадцатом солдате мужского молда, и становится резко похуй, какой он серии.

***

В Канаде очень красиво в любое время года. Вот прям перейди границу — и сразу сдохнуть от счастья можно.  
— Охуенная страна, — бормочет Гэвин, проходя паспортный контроль по левым документам.  
— Что вы сказали? — уточняет пограничница.  
— Мой муж всегда мечтал посетить Канаду, — Ричард широко улыбается, и она кивает. — Цель — эмиграция.   
— Уже есть планы на работу? — за ними никого, и пограничница слегка отходит от скрипта.  
— Буду частным детективом, — говорит Гэвин, — вашим преступникам пиздец.  
— Извините, — Ричард смеется, — кстати, с нами путешествует вот это маленькое чудовище, все прививки на месте.  
Кошка громко мурчит из переноски, как будто не пищала всю дорогу в автобусе, как потерпевшая.  
— Добро пожаловать в Канаду, супруги Рид, — улыбается пограничница и на миг мерцает скином, — вам здесь будут рады.


End file.
